Truth Wins Out
by Evilous
Summary: My thoughts on what happens at the end of Shadow Heir  so there are spoilers .  What happens when Eugenie reconnects with Dorian and this truth is weighing down between them.  Can she hold it in?


**Truth Wins Out**

_This is my thoughts on what happens when Shadow Heir ends. So clearly by that please note if you haven't read all of the books completely this will be a MAJOR spoiler. I don't own any of the characters or anything I just used them for my own devices and give my imagination some closure. Enjoy._

Dorian wasted no time taking me to his bedroom knowing my reluctance to public sex even if I had been the one to start things. He was always on my side. He pulled my crown off and set it neatly on a small table, "We wouldn't want to damage it."

"No," I agreed. "Someone very special gave it to me."

He seemed to like that and wasted no time in stripped the rest of my clothing off quickly. His expert hands touched every inch of skin on my body leaving no area without him. His clothing came off even faster making me wonder if he chose his clothing for style or their ease of removal. I didn't have much time to think however as he had me pressed to the bed in no time.

I could feel ever inch of our touching skin like fire. He had always been a wonderful lover. What I'd said about our last encounter about the only thing it proved was that we could still have good sex was true but I had never doubted it. This was different. Still passionate and demanding and full of need with no real time for foreplay as he entered me deeply but I felt different.

My mind was still racing over everything between us the secret of Ivy and Isaac's parentage being number one but in this moment with Dorian I felt content. I could feel his love for me in each thrust. I wanted nothing more than to make love with him forever, something I was sure he'd be happy to comply with.

I wrap my legs around his waist and match each of his thrusts as his mouth that had been alternating between my lips and my neck pulled away. His eyes so green and full of something I finally realize I understand, complete love. Reaching up I pulled him back to my lips as his one of his hands attended my breasts.

I could feel the tension in his body, he was ready to come but was determined to help me reach orgasm first. Dorian was always a very considerate lover. His hand moved from my breast and down to my clit and worked his magic. It didn't take but a few strokes I was already so close. I pulled from his lips and screamed out not caring who in this castle or kingdom heard me.

Satisfied that I had reached mine Dorian followed quickly behind me. We continued to move together making our orgasms last as long as possible before slowly coming back down. Dorian shifted his body kissing me softly as he slipped from between my legs.

I felt his loss immediately and so did he. He pulled me close as he laid beside me. I turned my body and snuggled up to him resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you Dorian." The words slipped out in a whisper. It wasn't something I was trying to hide but as the words came out of my mouth I was shocked at how deeply that love ran.

His fingers moved to play in my hair as he sighed. "I love you too Eugenie more than I think you'll ever understand."

I smile at that. "I think I'm beginning too."

My body still hummed from our love making but I wanted him again already. As my hand trailed down his hard abdomen I found an equally hard member seeming to understand my need.

His hand moved between my legs and could feel the wetness there both from us and my renewed desire. "Then let me show you again and again to be sure."

I had no idea how long I'd slept but the sun was beaming through the windows and my stomach was growling. Once hadn't been enough. We'd taken turns pleasuring one another. Resting for a few moments and then starting all over again.

Looking over I found those beautiful green eyes looking down at me. Eyes my children, our children had inherited. I had made my decision to keep them away and not to tell him he was the father. I had known it was a decision that might not last. Could I look into those eyes, be happy and in love with this man and lie to him about something I know he wanted so deeply. I know the longer I wait to tell him the truth the more hurt he'll be and the better chance I'll lose him for good.

"What's on your mind?"

I smile at him as my stomach begins once more to remind me I had skipped dinner and it seems breakfast. "That I'm starved."

He grins that all knowing grin and leans to the side. There sat an ornate tray laden with food. Part of me realized I was completely naked and barely covered by a sheet wondering which servant had seen that. Dorian moved the tray closer to me as I sat up against the head of the bed my shoulder pressed to his.

"We did seem to forget about everything else last night." He popped a sweet doughy morsel into his mouth, "Not that I'm complaining."

"I never thought you would." I reached over and grabbed small plate with toast stacked on it. I spread some jam on the first piece and ate it.

I watched as Dorian ate every bite neatly where as there was nothing lady like about the way I devoured my food. I could imagine him teaching Isaac and Ivy proper table manners using me as an example of what not to do.

I wanted to tell him the truth so badly. It was an ache deep inside me almost as deep and painful as being away from my babies.

Dorian began to stroke his finger tips up and down my arm slowly. His fingers felt so nice I just let my mind focus on that. His touch was so easy to get lost in. Then his fingers brushed the scar from my C-section. "I know you don't like this marring of your beautiful skin but I find this one alluring. It holds the beauty of life."

He was right. I hadn't liked it at first, I hated the scar and seeing it made me miss my twins that much more. "It's grown on me." Then I admit the truth to him, "But it makes me miss them more."

"I understand that being away must be hard for you."

"It's not just that I miss them but that I'm missing so much. They are growing every day and I'm not there to see the way they change."

Dorian kept his eyes down but I could see something in them. I knew enough to decipher that look. "What are you thinking?"

He looked up at me. "I was wondering if perhaps you could have a portrait of them commissioned. Something so that I might see little Ivy and Thundro being as you refuse to bring them here."

He tried to make it sound light and airy as if he was asking what I wanted for dinner but I could see how deeply he wanted this. "No I don't know anyone who does paintings in that world. But…"

I kiss his cheek and stand up from bed and go grab my bag I had dropped when he first came back to his room. I grabbed the book Candace had give to me and brought it back settling down next to him once more. "I think I have something better."

I open the book and we look through it together. Dorian lets out a horrified gasp at the pictures from the hospital, how tiny they are in their little plastic boxes hooked up to human contraptions bigger than they are. I watched with delight as he touched each photograph as if trying to touch them, to feel them.

After the last picture was seen he stayed quiet for a moment. "Thank you for sharing those with me. They really are just as beautiful as I imagined."

"You imagined what they looked like?"

He nodded, "I have since you showed up in my dining hall asking for protection from that beast. Even after you told me they couldn't be mine I still imagined."

Shaking his head he sighed, "I didn't even care if they were boys or girls. I had no care for the prophecy; I just wanted to believe that I could be a father. That I could father a child with you because of my feelings for you and nothing more."

"Dorian…" his pain was so strong I wanted to ease it.

"Don't worry," he smiled at me. "I know you don't wish to have children with me and although I don't understand it I accept it. I care for you too deeply to lose you."

My will was breaking. I think part of me knew this would happen. That I would get back together with him and he would make the decision to tell him the truth, to bring our children here so much easier. "About their father…"

"I hope they continue to take after you and not their beast of a father." He softened, "But even if they looked just like him I couldn't care for them any less. I haven't met them yet but I already love them as if they were my own. Maybe one day you'll let me be a father to them in the only way that I can."

Part of me still had doubts about telling him the truth but he had proven himself to me time and time again. He was always there for me on my side even if he wanted something else. Helping me stop Pagiel had proven that. He truly loved me and would do anything for me. It was something I was still getting used to.

"I need to tell you something Dorian."

It was really distracting when he continued to stroke his magical fingers up and down my thigh so I took his hands in mine and turned to face him. We were both still naked and I rationed getting dressed first might be best in case he didn't take the news well. I'd known for a while now and I hadn't told him yet. He might be upset but I was banking on his joy over powering anything else.

"What is it my dear?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm myself. "I need you to know that I honestly didn't think it was possible. It was only recently that I found out the truth. I could have told you sooner but I needed to wrap my head around it and see where I stood."

"What is it you have to tell me? I have no idea what you mean."

"Kiyo isn't their father."

Dorian's eyes widened in surprise then turned to confusion. "But you said it had to be his. You said it wasn't mine and you were with only the kitsune…unless someone else—"

"No there was no one else. Look there is a whole lot of things I didn't know about. We never had sex while I was on the antibiotics which is what invalidated my birth control but we did just before and apparently they can stay in there long enough that it has to be you. Kiyo told me he had a vasectomy so he can't be the father."

"A vas what?"

"It's an operation where the guy can be made where they are no longer fertile."

"That's absurd who would want such a thing?" The thought of anyone not wanting to give life to any gentry was absurd. Then after a moment it seemed to dawn on him the meaning of the words.

"Eugenie I am truly the father of Thundro and Ivy?"

His eyes were alight with joy but still he was holding back afraid to get his hopes up.

I frowned, "Our son's name is not Thundro its Isaac that's not up for debate."

He was elated and before I could say anything else his lips were on mine once more. Yes he was taking the news well. My body was responding to him pressing to his wanting more of the same pleasure but it was Dorian who pulled back.

"You knew they were mine but did not bring them to me?"

He sat back up and I followed suit. "Honestly I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I was scared. Dorian everyone I love is used as a bargaining chip against me. Roland, Jasmine, you, my friends. We are the most powerful of all the kingdoms, me with two lands, the iron crown, and being Storm Kings powerful daughter and you and your power and kingdom. Together we are a great power. Our children would be the perfect hostage. Then with those who think that the heir legacy passes onto Isaac…I was scared."

"I would never let anything happen to you or our children. You have to know I would wage war to defend them."

"I do. I just…they were safe there. I was confused and I didn't know where we stood. I wanted you to love me for me."

"I don't know what else I can do to prove that to you." Dorian stood up and began pacing.

I stood up too, "I know. I do trust you Dorian with everything. I trust you its just hard trusting right now especially when it involves them."

He moves to me and takes me by the shoulders. "And now that you've told me? Are you going to hide my children from me?"

"No," I shook my head. "Last night I wasn't sure if I would tell you. Then I realized I couldn't lie to you about this. They need their mother and father. Their more gentry than human and I didn't see that until just now, maybe I didn't want to see it. I loved growing up in the human world, true but I had parents. They need us."

Dorian didn't speak for what seemed like eternity. I finally couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "Are you upset?"

"Yes," he said and I felt my heart constrict. "But less so every time I hear you say they are truly mine."

I smile up at him, "They are ours. I can't begin to tell you how happy I was when I found out."

His eyes light up once more, "We must go now and get them."

"I know you're excited to meet them but I can't bring them here yet." Seeing the pain and other emotions wash over his face I quickly continued. "I want to make sure they are healthy. They are doing well but they were premature and I want to make sure they are completely healthy before I risk taking them from their doctors."

He seemed to consider this news, "How long?"

"I can start making the arrangements for them to be brought to Tucson soon and then once the doctors clear them…I don't know how long but once they are close I'd like you to meet them. " I placed my hand to his chest and asked, "Please say something."

"I understand your concern and I don't wish to risk their health. I just deeply want to see them."

"I know." I look down at our naked state, "Look at it this way we have some time to ready 3 kingdoms for their arrival."

"The bassinets are already finished and delivered as are all the other arrangements."

"How?" I was stunned. I hadn't planned to bring them here and yet things where already set up. It didn't seem possible.

He smirked, "I had hoped to talk you into bringing them to our world and letting me spoil and love them."

"I'll go back to Tucson tomorrow and talk to Ronald. There is a very nice hospital nearby and I could see if we could simply have the twins records transferred there."

"Where are they now?"

I pause unable to say they are in Alabama. "They are safe. I trust you but only me and Roland know and the family that has them are good people and I don't want anything to happen to them."

Dorian seemed to accept it. "Tell me more about them," he urged the smile returning to his face.

I pulled him back to the bed setting the tray aside and went over the photo album once more explaining everything I could think about to him. Knowing that he was the father he now picked up on things he hadn't wanted to hope for before. "They have my eyes. I noticed them before and the ache inside was so deep…"

"They do have your eyes and no more aches."

"Thundro will be one handsome lass just like his father," Dorian beamed sitting up a little straighter.

I sighed and rolled my eyes not even bothering to correct the name. For now I'll let it slide but I really will have to put an end to that before others start in on it.

"And little Ivy will be a stunning beauty like her mother."

"Charmer," I leaned my head on his chest. I had so many questions and worries but right now with Dorian I felt at peace. The truth was out there now and whatever happened would happen but I had faith that we would be okay. I'd do whatever it took to keep my children safe and I knew Dorian would do the same.

"You know we have two children, both of whom I'm confident will be more than powerful to claim the land when it's their time."

I grin up at him, "Hey they aren't even a year old yet let's not start worrying about them having kingdoms."

Dorian smirked that mischievous smirk, "I was just saying that we have two children and three kingdoms…"

It hit me what he was talking about. I was on birth control once again. The idea of two was both exciting and horrifying. Typical Dorian only knowing he'd fathered two for twenty minutes and he was already angling for a third.

I laughed as I realized that the idea wasn't as horrible as it once would have been. The prophecy wasn't my main concern and I did enjoy being a mother. Maybe I was more gentry than I usually allowed myself to believe.

Seeing Dorian look at me with those adoring eyes I knew he'd be perfectly content with the gift I'd just given him but would always in gentry fashion want more. "I'm not ready for another child in here yet," I pointed to my stomach.

"Yet?" His eyes twinkled.

"Yet. Who knows what the future will hold."

Dorian rolls me beneath him and devours my mouth. He knew I was on the pill again I'd told him that while on the journey to the Yen Land but that didn't stop him from wanting to get right on the practicing his technique through until dinner.

Okay everyone so I just finished _Shadow Heir _ yesterday and couldn't get this off my mind. I would have liked to see it end my way of course but I like that she left it open for it to play out however the reader wanted. See I could see it waiting, a year, 5 years, hell until the children are grown but what can I say I think the longer the wait the more hurt Dorian would have been and the harder for them to overcome this. Plus this is my happy little world. The children deserve them both in their life constantly and well I think those two have been through enough. Hope you enjoyed.

Evilous


End file.
